In today's society, there are more and more cases of defrauding by means of a mobile phone. For example, sometimes a cheater may make a call to defraud by pretending to be a family of the victim; the cheater takes various means, such as stealing the mobile phone, and using special dialing software. When the dialing software is used for calling the victim, a needed phone number may be displayed to trap the victim; and moreover, there is also a lot of virus software on a smartphone; if Trojan virus is planted on the mobile phone of the victim, it may also make a call by pretending to be a phone number that the victim knows, so it is impossible to defend effectively.
An effective solution has not been presented aiming at the problem in the related art that it is difficult to effectively identify the identity of a call object.